Technical Field
The technical field relates to a printing head module and a printing apparatus using the same and more particularly relates to printing head module and a three dimensional printing apparatus using the same.
Description of Related Art
Due to the progress in computer-aided manufacturing (CAM), manufacturers have developed the technology of three dimensional (3-D) printing for rapidly embodying an original design concept. In fact, the 3-D printing technology is a collective term referring to a series of rapid prototyping (RP) techniques, and the basic principle is laminate manufacture, wherein a rapid prototyping machine is used to form cross-sectional shapes of a workpiece in the X-Y plane through scanning, shift intermittently at a layer thickness in the Z coordinates, and ultimately form 3-D objects. The 3-D printing technology is applicable regardless of the geometric shapes and the RP technology produces excellent outputs in particular for complex parts, which saves efforts and processing time significantly. The 3-D printing technology is capable of presenting an object of a digital 3-D model designed by means of computer-aided design (CAD) software in less time for the user to touch and actually feel the geometry of the model, or even to test the assemblability of the parts and possible functions.
However, the current 3-D printing apparatuses that utilize the aforementioned rapid prototyping technology are equipped with integrally-formed printing heads, which are inconvenient for cleaning or replacement. If a defect occurs in the manufacturing process of the printing head, the whole printing head becomes unusable, which increases the production costs of the 3-D printing apparatuses. Moreover, most of the current 3-D printing apparatuses only provide monochrome printing. In other words, they can only produce 3-D objects in one single color. For color-variable 3-D printing apparatuses, the whole set of printing head needs to be replaced manually in order to change the construction material therein. Thus, the current 3-D printing equipment is rather inconvenient and takes manpower, and the 3-D objects they produce have limited variability and flexibility.